Obsto, Certo, Vivo
by chickay
Summary: Cont. of Looking Back. The battle begins and tensions will run high between our favorite Senshi and this band of strange warriors as they struggle with Nikai's warriors and each other. The line between black and white is blurred into shades of grey…


Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I don't own.

A/N: Okay here it is: the continuation of Looking Back. If you haven't read Look back, I strongly suggest you do so cause it has some things about the new people and a lot of people missed out on my posting of chapter 10 since I melded together the prolouge and chapter one at the same time so it looked like nothing had changed. This chapter here is still subject to change and I think I'm going to touch up a bunch of things in the near future. For the meanwhile, enjoy!

Obsto, Certo, Vivo

It Begins…

            Mrs. Rita Talon turned around holding a set of keys towards the young man. He was leaning against the counter lazily, his back to the concierge of the prominent Haldron building in Tokyo. His dark curls were gelled up to spikes and his long, black sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as he tilted his head upwards, eyes shut. A light from the ceiling struck down on his dark form, creating a halo-like outline on his fit figure. 

            A dark seraph, Mrs. Talon concluded shortly after she had met him yesterday. She was rather surprised at the suddenness of Mister (Caldwell?)'s request for a penthouse suite, not to mention how quickly he needed one. Coincidentally (and very strangely in accordance with building records), the building had an opening for a rental of a penthouse suite. However, it was a two-room penthouse, meaning he'd be paying more. Instead of becoming frustrated or disheartened, he had pulled out a credit card, smiled and said that it was good enough since it was just him and his sister. Speaking of the young woman (Tina? Trina? Trini? Ah yes. Trini), she was nowhere in sight though Mrs. Talon had seen her the previous day when Mister Caldwell asked for the penthouse. 

            She was startled at the amazing resemblance between the two. Granted, duh, they were twins. But it was still nerving to see just how alike they looked even despite their genders. Beautiful, rather than handsome, would be the ideal description for both Mister Trey and his taciturn, though exotic sibling. They shared the same peachy complexions and the china-like faces with very similar bone structures and not to mention the jet black curls. There was a tinge of foreign air to them as could be told by their slurred accents and the bright azure eyes confirmed that their heritage wasn't completely restricted to Japanese blood. But they were Japanese—that was for sure. Or rather, they spoke the language very fluently.

            She cleared her throat and the young man before her turned around, looking slightly lost for a moment, his eyes looking dark and somber. Mrs. Talon frowned, somewhat startled, before the same blue eyes suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree in December and the young man smiled widely.

            "Yes ma'am?" She shook her head, blushing lightly when she realized she had been staring. She composed herself, coughing and holding out the pair of keys to him.

            "Your keys, Mister Caldwell." He nodded, accepting them with that same cheery smile.

            "Thanks Mrs. Talon." He waved, turning around.

            "Mister Caldwell." Mrs. Talon suddenly started as he turned his back, ready to leave. He turned around once more, looking at her inquiringly. Mrs. Talon sighed. "I don't mean to be nosy but I'd like to know what it is two young adults are doing in a country that they are obviously not very familiar with and especially without their parents."

            Trey had tensed up now and he ran his hand through his hear, uneasy. "Let's just say," He said slowly, his eyes looking dark. "That there were a lot of..._issues that prevented them from being here with me and Trini."_

            Mrs. Talon raised an eyebrow at the cryptic answer but didn't get a chance to respond when Trey suddenly grasped her hand, shaking it firmly with a goofy grin on his face. 

            "Thanks for helping us out." He said sincerely. "We appreciate it big time."

            Calling out a 'See you later' over his shoulder, he made his way towards the couches out in the lounge. He spotted the waterfall of midnight curls held at a high ponytail and approached the back of the person, a mischievous grin on his face. He raised his hands and crept up slowly from behind and...

            "Don't even try it." Trey's face twisted into an annoyed expression as he leaned over the back of the couch and faced his twin.

            "You're not fun to scare anymore." He complained. Trini looked up from the magazine in her hands and flashed him a playful grin.

            "Excuse me for developing my psychic powers." She teased in their native language. Some tourists nearby glanced at them, curious to the foreign language. The two grinned cheerily and waved to the staring tourists uneasily.

            _Way to go, brains_. He mocked telepathically, wearing a forced smile as the tourists waved back, ignorant of the message.

            Trey suddenly felt a sharp pain in his brain, like someone shoving a spear onto the fleshy parts from inside. He gasped and grabbed his head with a hand, trying to dull the pain. Trini was smiling, pleased, when he finally opened his eyes and the pain had somewhat resided.

            He glared at her. "Not funny." He hissed in their language. The younger twin merely rolled her eyes, lips twisted into an impish smile.

            "Do grow up, big brother." She teased, waving a hand through the air dismissively. "Now come on." She turned around, heading towards the elevators, twirling one of the two sets of keys that had previously been in Trey's possession. "We have a new room to look at."

            "Hey," He called out to her back as she walked on without him and he stumbled to catch up. "How'd you get those-" He scowled as a guilty look crossed her features when she pressed the button for the elevator. "Trini!"

            She shot him a look. "Calm down, Trey." She muttered in their language. "A little levitation won't hurt us a bit." She smiled politely to the people coming out of the elevator and stepped him, Trey following her. "Plus, it's not like anyone saw me use it."

            He leaned against the elevator wall and continued to scowl. "And you were the one telling me not to 'persuade' that lady to just let us have a room."

            "That's different" She said simply. "We have those 'credit card' things so we didn't need to do that." She replied flippantly as a 'ding' resonated and the two stepped out to their floor. "Plus, you know very well it's against code to use your powers for personal gain, much less to use them on the unGifted."

            He gave a snort. "Not my fault they can't handle some mind manipulations."

            She slapped him lightly on his arm. "Cotreyko!"

            He grimaced, more at the name than the slap. "Geez, do you have to say it so loudly?"

            She rolled her eyes, coming to a stop in front of room 925 and fiddling with the keys in her hand. "Oh, stop being such baby." She chastised, opening the door. "It's just-"

            Her eyes grew wide as she looked around the penthouse. _Wow_.

            "You can think that again." Trey muttered approvingly. "For a pretty primitive world, they're not half bad."

            He sauntered over to the plush couch while Trini headed towards the wide windows that had a gorgeous view of the sunset. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes watched the dying sun dipping over the dark horizon, its gold rays igniting the sky into blood red.

            _Bellus_. 

            "Beautiful indeed." Her brother nodded agreeably, eyes closed as he leaned into the fluffiness of the couch in ecstasy. "This is great." He sighed, contentedly. "For the first time I'm glad we made it to this hellhole."

            Trini looked at her brother exasperatedly and continued to stare out to the darkening sky. Her picturesque features slowly turned grim, as she reached up with one hand, tugging on a silver cuff on her right ear. Trey noticed this, instinctively reaching up to his left ear, toying with the matching cuff. He frowned, recognizing the habit as one of the many that he shared with the girl. Both did that when either one of them were troubled. 

"Dare I ask what's wrong?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

            Trini glanced at her brother, smiling lopsidedly.  "I've been thinking." 

Trey snorted. 

            "What else is new?" Another jagged pain jolted his skull. He turned to his sister, growling both in frustration and pain. "You know those things still sting no matter _how many times you do them."_

            "As I was saying..." She continued, ignoring him. "I was thinking about that dark energy surge we felt earlier today."

            Her brother glanced at her briefly before solemnly nodding in agreement, his face a dark shadow of his previously jovial mood.

            "What do you think it was?" Trini shrugged nonchalantly.

            "Your guess is probably good as mine." Sighing, she said, "But I really don't know what to make out of it."

            Trey snorted and Trini glanced at him. "What's that for?"

            "Puh-lease, Trini." He drawled. "We're twins. Not to mention Gifted. I can hear you thoughts, I know what you're feeling, and you _do_ have an idea of what that dark energy surge was so just come out and say it."

            Trini glared at her brother. "Get out of my head will you?"

            He grinned. "Look, I think you're right." He said, seeing the prodding look in her eyes he continued. "More than likely, it was the arrival of a couple of Nikai's soldiers." A frown creased on his forehead. "I highly doubt that Nikai herself came along," He said calculatingly. "The dark aura wasn't as sharp as it was at the battle in the capital."

            Trini nodded. "I agree." She fingered a couple of dark ringlets, lost in thought. "So our main guess is that it's just some of her drones, right?"

            Trey nodded. "That's the theory for now." He said. "Though I don't see why they haven't-"

            Both of them suddenly snapped their heads up in attention, looking out the large view of the darkening sky, senses sharpened at the sudden dark energy spike they had just felt.

            "Trey…" The young man on the couch pushed himself off and came to stand by her and brought his calloused hands to intertwine with her delicate ones. He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

            "We'll be fine." He promised her. "We're going to make it through this and we're going to go home and kick Nikai's ass to another dimension.'

            His sister gave a choked back laugh. She turned to the sliding window before her and watched it move aside without either of the two making a move towards it, bringing in a soft breeze that rustled the curtains and whipped about Trini's curls.

            She turned to him. "Ready?"

            He grinned lopsidedly. "Like you had to ask."

~*~*~*~*~

            It looked out on the massive scatterings of artificial lights as the dispatch ship floated in the air. What a strange and ancient place this world was. The being turned his golden, lifeless eyes around the 'room'. Three of its siblings were encased in glass, their molten eyes shut as they rested.

            It understood. It would be the first to challenge the enemy. Its siblings were there for backup.

            It turned back to the view of the outside world before it set itself into the transportation gate that would bring it to the planet's ground where it would search and destroy those that opposed his Lady…

~*~*~*~*~

            Hotaru leaned over her balcony, allowing the winds to whip about her, cooling down her body that was covered with sweat only a few minutes ago. She had just arisen from a nap to the presence of great darkness. Her dark violet eyes narrowed as she felt the dark energy spike up. This wasn't good.

            The sharp ringing of her phone didn't even startle her as she glanced at it at first, eyes clouded. She made her way to the phone slowly, knowing who it was.

            "Rei." The older woman in the line noted that the senshi of death sounded as worried as she was.

            "Hotaru. Did you feel that?"

            "Yes. I've been feeling all day." She replied. Rei sighed.

            "I've already contacted Mamoru. I told him to make sure Usagi stays inside until we really need her."

            "I agree. She doesn't need anymore stress than she already has." Hotaru looked out her window and a barely audible gasp escaped her lips as she spotted a pair of lights shooting across the night sky, shining brighter than the city or the star lights.

            "Hotaru?" Rei frowned, concerned at having heard the gasp. "Are you alright?"

            Hotaru shook her head, clearing her thoughts and blinking her eyes to find that the twin lights were no longer there.

            "I'm fine." She said, sighing. "I'm going to head out now."

            "I'll be there in a few." Rei replied. "I have a grandfather to dispose of."

            Hotaru allowed a smile to grace her features before the two exchanged good-byes. She slowly walked back out to her balcony, taking in the beauty of the sparkling city. 

            He lips set to a grim line. She had been through hell and back and died more than once before. For her new family and the future of the world, she was willing to do it all over again. She gripped the familiar pen in her hand.

No one was going to take away the life they, the scouts, had worked so hard for. She raised the pen to her chest, uttering the activating words. **No one**.

~*chickay*~

Bit of a teaser but I wanna see how people react. Let me know what you guys think. After all, I'm pretty much making up this story as I go along. Until my next update, C'ya!


End file.
